


I Shall Not Bow To You

by frawst



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Christian is a backstabbing bitch, Dragon Shifter! George, Gen, George has enough of it, I didn't go too deep into the violence part but I mean it's still there, King!Christian, King!Toto, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frawst/pseuds/frawst
Summary: George knew he had fucked up. He knew he should have prevented this but now it's too late. Knights are storming the throne room, surrounding him, pointing their weapons at him. And even if George felt bad about not seeing it coming, about missing such a threat on his daily patrol, this setting now wasn't by accident. They had made sure to lead the intruders straight into the throne room, giving George the chance to take care of them altogether.
Relationships: George Russell/Torger "Toto" Wolff (implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	I Shall Not Bow To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey!  
> My current internship hit me with some motivation so I decided to finally write one part of the dragon!George verse I've got stuck in my head for weeks already.  
> Also big big thank you to @reachthezeneth for typing the handwritten mess this thing was into a document. I don’t deserve you ✨
> 
> I don't know of there's gonna be more in this verse but we'll see.  
> Enjoy!!

George knew he had fucked up. He knew he should have prevented this but now it's too late. Knights are storming the throne room, surrounding him, pointing their weapons at him. Toto wasn't here anymore. They had gotten him out of the castle as soon as they knew the enemy had invaded the castle. And even if George felt bad about not seeing it coming, about missing such a threat on his daily patrol, this setting now wasn't by accident. They had made sure to lead the intruders straight into the throne room, giving George the chance to take care of them altogether. 

George wasn't surprised when the foreign king entered after his knights. He had always known King Christian was a backstabbing bitch and this attack just confirmed it. While trying not to let the knights out of his sight, George turned to King Christian, trying to keep a neutral face. Christian looked so pleased with himself already. George didn't understand it. 

All he had managed was to get into the castle, and while this wasn't supposed to happen in general, Christian was still far from victory.

Christian acted as if George wasn't even in the room, strutting through it as if he owned the place already. George followed him with his gaze, anger bubbling low in his gut. He'd love to tear Christian's head off, had wanted to since the king had treated Alex like shit. George had taken his friend back to Toto's castle after finding Alex unconscious and severely hurt in the forest. It had only been thanks to their doctor that Alex had survived, Angela knowing exactly what to do after years of treating the battle scars of their knights. Just that George couldn't take revenge for Alex back then. But Christian gave him the perfect excuse with his actions now. No one threatened his king and lived.

"It's a nice castle you got yourself into. I mean it's a bit small for my liking, but it will work as a guest residence," Christian said. By now, he was standing by the throne, running his hands over the sturdy material before turning around. While looking George straight into his eyes, Christian took a seat on the throne, leaning back and making himself comfortable. George's hands were itching already but he had to wait a little bit longer. 

Christian gave a wave of his hand, one of his knights pushing George forward. George turned his head to snarl at the knight, the guy backing off a little but still raising his sword at him. George knew he had lost his calm a bit, the glow of his eyes reflecting on the polished armor of the knight, and he took a deep breath before turning around again. He crossed the room, the circle of knights parting for him. With his head held high, shoulders straightened, he walked towards Christian. The knights had moved with him, and just when he reached the stairs of the podium the throne was placed on, one of them kicked his legs in, another pressing down on his shoulders and bringing him to the ground. George was ready to fight them then and there. And he would have if it hadn't been for the blades coming up to his neck, threatening to cut his head off.

So instead, he was left to growl at them, kneeling before the throne. The few times he had to do this before had never been like this. Toto didn't force him to kneel, at least not like this and not without George wanting it and benefiting from it too. George loved Toto, not only because he was his king, but because he was so much more. He did things for Toto he would never do for anyone else, and Christian was a fool to think George would perish for him.

"So tell me, Geroge, why the stubborn loyalty? They left you behind, left you to rot, to be at my mercy." 

"Like you did to Alex?" George said, venom in his voice.

Christian had the audacity to laugh at that. "Right, little Alex. You know, I wondered how you got him to survive. He looked pretty bad from what I heard."

"See, and that's what you don't get. A great king doesn't treat his people like that. He takes care of them, he makes sure their loyalty is his, not by being cruel and feared, but by being good and fair. You're never going to be a great king, no matter how many kingdoms you get under your control." George could see the anger in Christian's eyes flare up at being talked to like that.

Before he knew, Christian got up from the throne and stepped down, drawing his sword from its sheath, bringing the tip of the blade up under George's chin. George knew, with just a little force, Christian could kill him, at least that's what Christian thought. 

The knights backed away a bit, though staying close enough to guard their king. 

Christian was looking down on him with open disgust, pressing out, "I always knew you were more trouble than you're worth. I wanted to offer you a place in my court but the only thing you would be good for is to be used like the bitch you are. I bet you wouldn't even be able to please the shabbiest peasant."

"Then go on, kill me, but I won’t bow to a king who wears a crown studded with the jewels of every innocent life he has ended."

He’s sensing the movement before Christian can lash out. It's to his advantage that the king had never been able to control his anger and rather went for big gestures instead of being efficient. So when Christian pulled back and tried to cut his head off, George let the beast take over. Thanks to him transforming on a regular basis, he was fast to let the dark blue scales cover his skin, protecting him from any harm. 

George's hand shot up to stop the blade, fingers transforming into claws. His eyes ablaze, the flames burning inside of him already flickering in his iris, while Christian stared at him in shock. None of the knights dared to move, not even the two standing right behind him.

"You were so sure of yourself but I'm going to tell you a secret — you are not the monster living within these halls now." With that, George let go completely, his body transforming, wings breaking free out of his shoulder blades, his form growing, tail lashing out and knocking the knights off their feet. Christian had let go of the remains of his sword, the blade being broken by the force of George's claws. The king scrambled back, falling over his own feet, and colliding with the floor.

He was trapped, the throne in his back while the huge dark blue dragon unfolded in front of him. The dragon spread his wings, his roar making the walls vibrate. George looked down on the king, still conscious in the back of the dragon's mind. They were one and the same, living in perfect symbiosis. George knew the dragon was longing for the king's blood and finally, he was allowed to follow up on it.

_Long live the king_ , George thought, the dragon opening his jaw whole and ripping off Christian's head, swallowing his screams with it.

  
  


+

  
  


Geroge was crouched down behind the throne, back to his human form. His breathing still harsh and his heart beating fast. He could feel the fire burning in his veins cooling down slowly into a smolder. Just because he was used to the dragon taking over didn’t mean it left him unfazed all the time. Quite the opposite. George didn’t have to fight often, not in human form and neither with the dragon out. It was a blessing to be able to live in peace, he knew that, Toto doing a great job in resolving conflicts in a peaceful way. 

George knew that as soon as Toto's knights had heard the dragon roar, they had been ready to assist him, capturing the intruders and securing the body, or more what was left of King Christian. George hadn't stopped the dragon from ripping Christian to shreds even after he had been dead. But now with the threat gone, there had been no use to stay in his dragon form.

A silk fabric wrapped around his body, making George look up. His lips broke into a relieved smile when he saw Toto looking back at him, well and unharmed. 

"My brave boy, I am so proud of you. How do you feel?" Toto asked him, sitting down next to George.

"I'm good. Glad it's over now," he said, letting himself relax finally.

"And how is _he_?" George let out a small laugh at that. Of course Toto also asked how his dragon was feeling. It had been like that since he had taken George in. Poor, innocent, frightened George. And even if he didn't understand all of it, couldn't because Toto didn't have that side himself, he had always accepted both of them. It was one of the things that had made George fall for his king. 

"Sated. Oh! _He_ also left a present for the Red Kingdom," George said, pointing vaguely to the throne. There, King Christian's crown was placed on the ground. " _He_ spat it out again, after, well..."

"Guess we're going to the Red Kingdom then, give Prince Max his crown."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it," George huffed, knowing Max had never been fond of his father, nor did he agree with his actions. Maybe now that Max would become king, they could form an alliance that would help both their kingdoms.

"Do you want to accompany the envoy?” 

George thought about it but then shook his head. "I just want to sleep if that's okay. _He_ was pretty outgoing today." 

"Anything you want, my dear." And with that, Toto lifted him up into his arms, making sure the silk gown wouldn't slip while he carried George out of the room and up to his chambers. George cuddled close to Toto, looking back over his shoulder to where Christian's crown was, his blood covering the stone floor. He still felt bad about not keeping them out of the castle in the first place, but today’s outcome satisfied him nonetheless. He felt the dragon agree, the fire flaring up again in his veins before it died down into the soft ember it usually was after an exhausting transformation, and George knew the dragon would leave him alone for now. They both had fulfilled their duties for today. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @fraaawst


End file.
